The new variety was discovered, by the inventor, as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation in a grouping of the parent variety, Echinacea purpurea ‘Green Envy,’ formerly the subject of a U.S. Plant patent application, Ser. No. 11/513,465. It was discovered by the inventor in the summer of 2005.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Green Queen’ by tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal shoots, was first performed in a commercial laboratory in Oregon, beginning in the Spring of 2006 and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.